Zidane's Obsession
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: COMPLETE Zidane wants a kiss from Marih, and thus won't leave her alone. Too bad no one told him that his wish won't be granted. (PG-13: for violence. Pairing: BlankxMarih(OC) collaborated with Shad Kirati. Please review and give credit to both of us.ONE-
1. Chapter One

**Shad: Hey I ask you, to take it easy on us, we did it, by e-mail, so it might be a bit strange.**

**Marih: He means we wrote the ficcie by e-mail. It's in Script format. **

**Shad: There are three of our characters in the ficcie, Shad Kirati (me), Marih Dimitri (She's the other writer) and Manafest (one of Marih's characters, if you see something strange in his personality, don't bother, he was made to be a bit strange), well, I hope you like it.**

**Marih: Also, Please read and review. Give credit to both of us since we both collaborated to do this ficcie. **

**Zidane's Obsession**

**By**

**Shad Kirati & Marih Dimitri(aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter 1: Sometimes we have to fight for what we want**

**The World Hunt cup that was held in Burmecia went to a close at the late night hour. It was a Dark night and everyone was tired from watching or part taking at the events from the cup; therefore, the streets were emptied. Marih, with Blank, was walking home when Blank decided to go in a 24 hour market store to buy something he needed, a surprise for her as he said. Suddenly our Final fantasy 9 hero appeared:**

**Zidane: Hey, cutie!**

**Marih: Wah! What are you doing here?**

**Zidane: Aw, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out somewhere with me. wrapping his arm around her waist**

**Marih: (shoving him off) Stop it. You're with Garnet, aren't you? So back off.**

**Zidane: Not until I get a kiss from you. (smirking)**

**Marih: Blank, Help! Zidane is approaching and he's starting to scare me.**

**Zidane: Blank, that loser. Huh, you're better off with me, sweetie.**

**Marih: (starts running away) Please help me, Blank. Get Zidane away from me.**

**Zidane: I'll never leave you. (starts running towards Marih, grabbing her)**

**Blank appears from the store running after them and jumps in front of Zidane, making him stop.**

**Blank: I don't wanna hurt you Zidane, so let her go!**

**Zidane: You.....hurt me?! (Putting Marih in the cold street)**

**Blank: Get lost, Zidane! (In fighter stance)**

**Zidane: I kicked your ass once and I'll do it again if you want! (In fighter stance too)**

**Blank: Bring it on!**

**Both start running towards each other, Blank jumps over Zidanés head pulling it back with a kick in his nape, making him fall unconscious.**

**Blank: You're almost safe now. Come, jump over my back so that I can get you outta here!**

**Marih climbed on Blank's back as he carries her off in a distance. Zidane dazedly wakes up, rubbing his head.**

**Zidane: I'LL KILL HIM! (Runs off to find Blank)**

**Blank puts Marih down**

**Marih: Thank you, Blank. (Gives him a huge kiss)**

**Blank: (blushes hugely)**

**Zidane: SHE IS MINE!!!!!!!!! (Runs towards Blanks and thrusts his sword toward him, slashing his right side)**

**Blank collapses while Marih runs to his side.**

**Zidane: YOU BELONG TO ME, SWEETIE! NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU!**

**Zidane grabs Marih and takes off, with her screaming.**

**Marih: BLANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!**

**Zidane start running into the big alleys of Burmecia when he finally stops to get some fresh air and recharge his energy.**

**Marih: What do you want with me?**

**Zidane: I already said I just want a kiss!**

**???: Enough with this rubbish!**

**Zidane: Huh?! **

**Zidane turned his face to see a sword touching his nose as he looked at Blank showing fear.**

**Blank: Go, Marih, I'll see you at your cousin's home! **

**Blank looked deeply in Marih's eyes while she tried to get up.**

**Zidane: Haha, Now you're dead!**

**Zidane threw Blank's sword on the floor while Marih ran.**

**Blank: No, you are! **

**Blank took Zidane sword in a quick move.**

**Marih ran reverently, towards Vivi's small cabin. She busted through the door, panting heavily.**

**Marih: Vivi!**

**Vivi: (running towards his cousin) What's wrong? What happened?**

**Marih: Zidane tried to kiss me, but Blank stopped him. He and Blank are now in a battle.**

**Shad: (standing next to Marih) He did WHAT?**

**Marih: H-He tried to kiss me. I've told him no millions of times, but he refuses to give up.**

**Shad: As your best friend, I shall avenge you. (Runs off towards Blank and Zidane Battle)**

**Marih: Wait, you can't go out there alone!**

**Manafest: I'll join him. (Runs after Shad)**

**Marih: Oh, I hope that the both of them will be alright.**

**Vivi: So do I!**

**Both Vivi and Marih looked out at both Shad and Manafest, with pleading **

**eyes.**

**Zidane steps over Blank fallen body and says: "Who would be killed now?"**

**Blank tries to force himself to say something in reply but all he is able to do is bleed from his injured arm.**

**Zidane: Now, let me finish my job. **

**Zidane raised his sword to deal a lethal blow. **

**???: You're job is just beginning - Manafest said from the top of a building.**

**???: And the bad news is, you won't finish it. - Shad said jumping behind Zidane**

**Blank: Now you're dead, hehe!**

**Shad: Manafest take Blank away! I'll finish the deal here!**

**Manafest: But, you'll need help!**

**Shad: Plz just do it.**

**Manafest jumped down from the building flawlessly and carefully picked up Blank, carrying him through his shoulders. He glared, piercingly at Zidane, and then ran off towards Vivi's cabin.**

**Shad: (in a fighting stance) I will make you pay for what you've done to my best friend.**

**Shad unsheathed two twin blade swords from his back, glaring at Zidane.**

**Zidane: (smirks) Heh! Come if you dare! Gesturing to Shad**

**Shad and Zidane ran towards each other, with Shad thrusting his blades expertly to Zidane. Zidane dodged the blades and thrusted his sword towards Shad, only to have them blocked by Shad's own blades. The two clanged their swords together, neither backing down from the battle.**

**N/A: That's the end of chappy one. Chappy two will come soon. Please read and review and remember to give credit to both of us. Buaa!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We do not own any final fantasy character. Our own character are Shad Kirati(He's a writer), Marih Dimitri(me) and Manafest(my own character). **

**A/N: Please read and review. Give credit to the both of us since this is a collaborated ficcie done by email. **

**Zidane's Obsession**

**By**

**Shad Kirati & Marih Dimitri(aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter 2: And on it goes**

**Manafest arrived at Vivi's cabin and busted through the door, carrying Blank, who was bleeding.**

**Manafest: I need help!**

**Vivi: (runs up to Manafest) Oh, he's injured. Place him on the bed.**

**Manafest: (carefully placing Blank on top of the bed) I'll get him some bandages. (Runs off to the restroom)**

**Marih: (walking inside the bedroom) Blank! (Runs up next to him) What happened? Y-Your injured!**

**Blank: (wincing in pain) It's nothing. It's just a cut. Don't worry, my dear. (Looks deeply into her eyes)**

**Marih: Blank............(give him a sweet, chaste kiss, casts "recover" on Blank's arm)**

**Vivi: (bringing a bowl of hot water) We need to heal the wound. (Rips off a Blank's sleeve carefully) Marih, could you please cleanse the wound? (Handing Marih a towel)**

**Marih: Sure (dips towel in the water and carefully cleans off the wound, blushing)**

**Blank: (looks at Marih) Thank You**

**Marih: (blushes slightly and looks down)**

**Blank: (lifts her chin up gently) Don't look away. I want your beautiful eyes to always look at mine. (Gives her a kiss)**

**Manafest: (hands bandages to Vivi) Here, Vivi. You should wrap his arm.**

**Vivi: (starts to wrap Blank's arm while Manafest gently hold it) There you go, Blank. The wound should mend.**

**Marih: (smiling) You'll feel better soon, my love.**

**Blank: This cut was worth getting for you.**

**Marih: (blushing)**

**Shad and Zidane are still battling, Zidane then twirls around and knocks off one of Shad's blades.**

**Zidane: Heh! You'll never kill me. (Smirking)**

**Shad: (glaring) Just watch me!**

**Shad trusted his sword and send a gash through Zidane right arm, causing him to scream in pain. Zidane, pissed now, rushed to Shad and reverently thrusts his sword at him, causing him to knock of the other sword and sends a cut at his right side and right arm. Shad collapsed on the ground, wincing in pain.**

**Zidane: (smirking darkly) I could finish you off, but i have a girl to catch!**

**Zidane runs off towards Vivi's cabin.**

**Shad slowly starts to get back up.**

**Shad: (clutching his arm) It's not over yet, Zidane. (Picks up the twin swords and goes after Zidane)**

**Zidane burst through the door of Vivi's cabin just as Vivi was walking through the hallway. Zidane grabs Vivi, holding him from his collar up to his face.**

**Zidane: WHERE IS SHE?**

**Vivi: (nervous) I-I don't know**

**Marih: (entering through the hallway) Vivi, what is going on?**

**Zidane: (sees Marih) There you are, my precious! Come with me. (Walks towards Marih)**

**Marih: (runs back to the bedroom where Blank is resting in the bed) Stay away from me, Zidane!**

**Zidane: (smirks) All I want is a kiss, my sweet.**

**Blank: (gets up in front of her) I won't let you take her.**

**Zidane: (unsheathes his sword) Heh! You won't get in my way!**

**Zidane thrusts his sword out to Blank, as he stands his ground.**

**Marih: No! (Shoves Blank out of the way and gets cut at the left side by Zidanés sword, collapses on the ground)**

**Blank: (seeing Marih lying motionless) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: The next chappy will come soon. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any Final Fantasy Characters. We do own Shad Kirati (He's a writer), Marih Dimitri (Me), and Manafest (my own character).

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this ficcie is short and kinda One-Shot. We had a lot of fun doing it. Anyways, please read and review. **

Rating: PG-13 (violence, language and romance)

Pairings: Blank/Marih (OC)

**Zidane's Obsession**

**By**

**Shad Kirati and Marih Dimitri(aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter Three: And the madness comes to an end**

Blank kneeled down on the floor next to Marih, rubbing her shoulder gently. Marih slowly gets up, clutching her left side gently. Vivi runs next to his cousin's side.

Vivi: (wrapping her arm around his waist for support) Marih! Don't worry! I'll help you on the bed. (To Manafest) Help me mend her wounds.

Manafest got some bandages and helped Vivi place Marih on the bed, gently. Blank looked at Zidane with rage in his eyes. Zidane stood there, blankly looking at Marih.

Zidane: (stunned) I-I didn't mean to......hurt her!

Shad, who bursted through the doorway, entered in the bedroom and saw Marih lying on the bed, with Vivi and Manafest tending to her wounds.

Shad: (shocked) M-Marih! (drops twin blades on the floor and walks up to her) W-What happened to you?

Marih: (wincing) Z-Zidane tried t-to hurt Blank but I-I shoved him out of the way thus striking me.

Shad turned sharply and looked at Zidane, glaring dangerously.

Shad: Y-YOU......H-HOW D-DARE YOU........STRIKE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y-YOU.........W-WILL.....P-PAY! ( his whole body shaking)

Blank rushes towards Zidane, sending a death glare at him. Zidane backs away from him.

Blank: Come back here, Zidane! (get over his shoulders)

Zidane: What? Do you wanna fight me again, I wońt show any mercy this time!

Blank: That́s the way I like it.(Take blood out of his arm with his hands and throws it at Zidanés feet)

Manafest: Would you hit an injured man? Shame on you!

Vivi: Yoúll have to fight us first!

Zidane: Ohhh! Look at the time, Ím late to do something, bai!!

Zidane rush out and run to leave the cabin, once outside...

Blank: Íll fight you alone, I dońt fear you, you pig! (Comes out finding some base to keep his feet balanced)

Zidane: Okay, bring it on!

From the shadows a pink light come out, showing Shad: "Get in Blank Íll take care of him!"

Marih: Shad, yoúre in trance?!

Shad: Get in and close the door, you guys wouldńt like to see this ( He looked over Marih smirking)

Shad: Do you know my trance power, Zidane?

Shad looked his shoulder at the closed door and faced Zidane smirking at his confused mindless face.

Zidane: N-No!

Shad: It́s called Bloodsuck, wanna see?

Shad, on the effect of Trance, runs towards Zidane with his twin blades sword and pins in on the ground.

Zidane: (struggling) Get off of me, asshole!

Shad: (glaring darkly) I'll make sure to inflict the pain that you have inflicted on Marih tenfolds!

Zidane: (smirks) You like her, don't you? Too bad that she's mine!

Shad, infuriated, sinks his teeth on Zidane's neck, causing him to scream in pain. Blood starts to flow freely from Zidane's Neck. Zidane, out of frustration, sent a powerful kick, causing Shad to lose his grip on Zidane. Shad stood upright, wiping the blood off of his lips. Zidane got up, clutching his neck, wincing in pain.

Zidane: (wincing) Y-You sucked my blood, you bastard!

Shad: (spitting the blood out repulsively) I didn't drink your blood. I'm not a vampire, you idiot! However, I drained half of your energy, weakening you in the process.

Zidane: (droops down in one knee, feeling weakened) Ugh! W-What did you do to me?

Shad: I told you I drained half of your energy! With the loss of blood on your right arm and your neck plus you at a weakened state, I could easily end this confrontation. However, I will allow you to live. I doubt you'll be able to put up a fight against me, but if you feel brave, then come forward. (gesturing to Zidane)

Zidane: (thinking) I-I can't fight him. Not in this state! Argh! I'll have to get Marih another time!

Shad: (piercing his eyes towards Zidane) Go now! Don't you EVER come near Marih again! Or next time, I won't be merciful towards you!

Zidane: I shall claim her as mine, but not now. (taking a sphere ball from his back pocket) Until Next time! (throws ball in the ground and disappears in a cloud of smoke)

Shad: Sigh

Shad returns back into the cabin, the effect of trance gone.

Marih: (walks up to Shad, wincing in pain) Shad! Are you alright?

Shad: (smiling weakly) Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about Zidane. He's gone!

Marih: Oh, thank you Shad! (hugs him) What a best friend you are!

Shad: (blushes hugely) T-Thank You!

Blank: Man, you were awesome! I've never seen an attack like that before!

Shad: Yeah, but I can only do it when I'm in trance. Excuse me, I need to rinse my mouth. (goes to the bathroom and gargles with Peroxide)

Vivi: I'm glad that's over!

Blank: You see sweetie, everything turned out alright! (kisses Marih lightly on the forehead)

Marih: (slightly blushes) I know. (wraps her arms around Blank's waist, cuddling him)

Manafest: Looks like everything has returned to normal.

Shad: (coming out of the bathroom, seeing Blank cuddling Marih) Yes, everything is back the way it should be!

Manafest: (to Shad) You like her, don't you?

Shad: Yes.

Manafest: Don't worry, you'll get you chance, someday.

Shad: I wish i was the one cuddling her right now. (to Manafest) And what about you? You like Vivi, don't you?

Manafest: (blushes) Y-Yes, I do. But, I want us to be just best friends first. Only time will tell what happens between us.

Shad: How true!

The group of friends stayed in Vivi's cabin, enjoying the companion of each other as Blank and Marih continue to cuddle each other.

**Well, that's the end of this ficcie. Please read and review. Look for more ficcies coming from us soon, if you dare. ;)**


End file.
